Ghost Shark (Hungry Shark)
Summary Ghost Shark is a playable character in the game Hungry Shark Evolution. It was once a pet named Zero, who was presumably brought back due to either there being no room in hell or science. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher via Ghoul Rush Name: Zero (When he was alive), Ghost Shark Origin: Hungry Shark Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spirit of a shark Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Levitation, Teleportation, Immortality (Type 7, possibly 8; Is a ghost due to the fact there is no room in hell), Invulnerability (Due to physiology; grants natural Resistance to explosions, extreme temperatures, fire, poison, ice, electricity, and likely more), Enhanced Senses, Flight (Via jetpack), Weapon Mastery (Limited to personal equipment), Large Size (Type 0), Energy Projection (Via Chip and Laser Turret), Explosion Manipulation (Via Missile Launcher, Nautilus, and Robo Baby), Fire Manipulation (Via Pyro Baby), Ice Manipulation (Via Baby SnowShark and Ice Baby), Status Effect Inducement and Paralysis Inducement (Can stun foes via Laser Turret and Rabbid Shark), Air Manipulation (Via Shark Vacuum), Statistics Amplification (Via Ghoul Rush, Fireworks, Clothes, Crab Fork, Pets, Babies, and Blood Bath), Regeneration (Mid-Low) and Healing (Heals when eating. Healed when Babies or Pets eat), Resurrection (Via Clown Baby), Self Gravity Reduction (Via Astronaut Baby), Resistance to Cold and Hot Temperatures, Explosion Manipulation (Via Flak Jacket and Lava Baby), Heat Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Via Lava Baby), Poison Manipulation (Via Antidote), Ice Manipulation (Via Santa Baby) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Easily kill various sharks and large sea creatures. Superior to the Reef Shark), higher via Ghoul Rush (Can eat even large creatures with this ability) Speed: Superhuman (Is faster than boats) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Comparable to other sharks, can lift small boats into the air) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically, higher via Ghoul Rush Durability: Unknown normally (Is unable to be harmed by mines of various sizes, various environmental hazards, various enemies, and bosses), Wall level via Ghoul Rush (During Ghoul Rush Ghost Shark can be harmed, though he survives attacks from large sharks and mines) Stamina: High (Can swim great distances, eating along the way, without getting tired. Likely is this level via being undead) Range: Extended melee range via size, varies with abilities and equipment Standard Equipment: List of Accessories, List of Baby Sharks, List of Pets Intelligence: Average (Can read maps) Weaknesses: While none normally, it can be harmed during Ghoul Rush Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Invincibility:' Due to being a ghost, it is invulnerable to all forms of injury in the game from enemies, bosses, explosives, environmental hazards, elemental attacks, etc. *'Teleport:' The Ghost Shark uses this ability to move through objects and walls. *'Ghoul Rush:' After eating and killing multiple creatures, Ghoul Rush is activated for a limited time. When this occurs, Ghost Shark's speed and strength increases but he is now able to be harmed. Note: Not to be confused with the Ghost Shark from the Syfy film. Gallery Ghost_Shark_picture.jpg Ghost_Shark_teaser.jpg Ghost_Shark_teaser_2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hungry Shark Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Sharks Category:Sea Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Animals Category:Element Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Ubisoft